Vacation of the Idiots
by potatopersonal
Summary: In an attempt to get the nations get along, the leaders decide to send the G8 on a vacation. Clearly their brains weren't working. Will the nations survive the stupidity of each other, especially with an extra addition?
1. Chapter 1

_A story that I managed to concoct, a vacation story consisting of the G8 members and one extra._

"WOOOO! Vacation!" America screamed loudly, throwing hands into the air.

The majority of the leaders of the G8 decided that it would be appropriate for the nations to take a vacation; perhaps it would finally get the nations to get along, or at least not tear out each other's throats. Yeah right. What were they thinking, deciding to leave the nations together for so long? A week would be enough, yet the leaders "brilliantly" decided to keep them together for an entire month.

"Calm down, America," Germany stated calmly, trying to get everything under control. "Now, before we head off, has everyone packed their things?" Everyone nodded their heads in response. "Good. No one's packed any contraband materials in your suitcases?" They shook their heads, and a quiet voice piped up.

"Um, Germany, why are you asking us these things?" Canada quietly asked. "Surely we could look after ourselves.."

"Yes, well, you all tend to act like little children. _Someone_ has to make sure that none of miss something." Germany said, acting as a mother hen would. (You can now envision Germany in a chicken costume with an apron. You're welcome.)

"I-We...But... fair point."

"Anyway," Germany continued, "The flight to the island takes off in two hours. We have been provided with a private airplane; _please_ don't go to the other parts of the airport. That is all." Japan raised his hand, ready to ask a question; Germany nodded in his direction, and Japan began to speak.

"Germany-san, could you please-"

"SURPRISE BITCHES!" A familiar voice called out, causing Germany to cover his face with his hand in annoyance. It seemed his brother had come to "grace" everyone with his presence. Germany loved his brother, he really did, but Prussia could be, well, _Prussia_ , and cause even more hostility been his fellow nations.

"Prussia, what the hell are you doing here?" Germany asked, mentally preparing himself for whatever sorry excuse the rambunctious nation-thing had this time around. Germany grew up with the self centered man, yet Prussia still managed to surprise him with his ridiculous schemes. He was truly unpredictable.

"Kesesese! You losers ain't going on a vacation without the awesome me!" was Prussia's brilliant reply, his bird sitting on the mess that was his hair. "Besides, leaving me all alone for a month? You can't live that long without me; you'd die!" He leaned on his suitcase, a large grin plastered on his face. Perhaps now he could spend time with his younger brother, and get him to loosen up. "Nah, I'll just mess with him!" Prussia thought to himself.

"There's no arguing with you, is there?" Germany muttered to himself. "Fine. You can come along," Prussia started to cheer. "But, only on the condition that you won't start any mayhem. I don't want another repeat of _that_ incident. Understand?" Prussia saluted the strict man, and joined the group of nations."

"I need a beer.." Came the quiet words from Germany's mouth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

Russia snuck a look at Germany's face, having quietly listened to the scene. Shrugging to himself, he went back to his book, _Grimm's Fairytales."_

"They're so loud!" China said loudly in Russia's ear, causing him to jump. "Young nations don't have any manners! At least _you_ have the decency to keep quiet. France and England are fighting for the fifth time today, Japan is ignoring me, Italy is eating a thermos of pasta leaving a big mess, America and Canada are screaming about winning in a racing game, and Prussia just showed up out of nowhere!" The long haired man huffed. "At least I have Panda here with me," he said, squeezing the small bear's paws.

"You know how the other nations can be. They're usually rambunctious. I suppose I like that about them..." Russia tapered off.

"You're strange, you know," China muttered. Suddenly, however, his mood brightened. "Oh! I just remembered! I brought some baozi with me!" China reached into one of his bags and pulled out a container kept closed with a large amount of rubber bands. "Do you want one?" China asked Russia, who looked at the nation with surprise. He nodded, and China passed him one of the steamed meat buns, taking one himself. They were delicious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Germany checked his watch, noting that the plane was to take off in five minutes. It was time to somehow get the squabbling nations boarded on the plane. The flight was eight hours long; he wondered how some of them, mainly Italy, America, and Prussia, would be able to stay still for so long. Oh well.

"EVERYONE, LISTEN UP!" Germany barked. The group before him grew quiet, paying attention. "The plane will take off in five minutes. We have to board the plane now. Alright?" The nations nodded, and Germany walked over to the door that led to the airplane, the security guards nodding at him. "Then let's go."

And so, as the rowdy nations got into their comfy in their seats, the plane took off to the island.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _And there you have it! The G8 (and Prussia, because he said so) are going on vacation. They're travelling to_ that _island, the one were the allies fought the axis for however many episodes. The incident Germany mentioned is an instance I made up when Prussia got ridiculously drunk and showed up to an important meeting, making a big fool out of himself. Just something that Prussia would do. Also Germany's a mother hen. Please tell me what you think!_

 _I also made a little "rule book" on this account. Essentially, it's about rules I'll follow when writing stories. Currently it's only Hetalia, but that might change in the future if I write for other series._


	2. Chapter 2

_So, we've come to the second chapter! The title of this story is a parody of a certain popular episode of a certain popular show. Can any of you figure it out? Probably. I don't own Hetalia._

Germany took a sigh of relief as the plane landed on the island. The journey was... tense to say the least, with Italy, Prussia, and America bugging the others due to them not being able to hold still. He cursed the leaders under his breath; eight hours on a plane and the nations nearly ended up crashing the plane. What next, set the entire island on fire?

Germany was snapped out of his thoughts as America, along with his five overstuffed suitcases, ran past him and off of the plane. The other nations soon followed the other, who was chattering loudly with Prussia about who was cooler than the other.

Sighing, he grabbed his suitcase and joined the chatting nations, and directed them to the large house they would be staying at.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

As it was now evening, the nations went to the beach part of the island. Two countries, Japan and Russia, stayed behind. It was obvious for why Japan didn't go- the man didn't like how much bare skin would be exposed when wearing trunks. Russia was a different matter. He looked rather tired, which might mean he had a bad mood, and that rather terrified the others. It'd be best to let the snowy country be.

While Russia dozed off, Japan began to prepare a meal for the others when they returned. Considering his options, Japan opted to prepare hot-pot. It might be rather warm for it, but with the rather large group of people, that was the best way to go. Putting on an apron, he hummed to himself as he took out the ingredients...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxx

Italy jumped into the waves, and surfaced with a large smile on his face. He looked at Germany, who was sitting calmly on the beach, and called out to him;

"Germany, come swim with me!" Italy called out. Germany stood up to join him, a light blush on his face, and Prussia pushed his younger brother towards the pasta-loving nation, a sly grin on his face. "Go get him, West!" Prussia whispered to Germany, causing the younger nation to blush harder.

"Kesesese!" Prussia called out in that strange laughter of his, as Italy jumped on Germany, causing the two to fall over in the water.

...Meanwhile..

America was competing with Canada at making sand sculptures; Canada was sculpting Kuma, who was helping out, while America decided to sculpt a burger. Really, what else did you expect? China was to judge the competition once both sides were done.

England, who had floaties on his arms,was glaring at a certain Frenchman, who decided to grace everyone's presence and wear a thong. As France gave a seductive look towards the glowering England, the shorter man muttered curses under his breath, avoiding France's wandering gaze.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxx

"Man, that was delicious!" America exclaimed. By the time they had all returned, the sun had already set. Japan already had the hotpot going, Russia setting up the plates, cups, and chopsticks, and in America's case, a fork. The nations talked loudly as they ate, a comfortable air surrounding them.

By midnight, the countries had already conked out. Well, except for..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxx

Russia sat outside, leaning against the house, the cool breeze comforting. Spending some time away from his boss was something he really needed. Relaxation was something the white-haired man rarely experienced. Russia heard a rustling sound to his left...

 _Well, that's it for this chapter! You'll have to wait on this somewhat cliffhanger until the next chapter. Something I noticed this chapter is that China isn't a member of the G8... Well people tend to include him as well in the group, so oh well. Please leave a review of what you think!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter three it is! Now before I begin, I want to state something. Russia is_ not _the Soviet Union. The Soviet Union was comprised of Republics, such as the Baltics, Ukraine, and Russia. When the Perestroika policy came into action, Russia was one of the first Republics to actually declare their independence. They immediately booked it out of there. Please know that every nation under the Soviet Union suffered, and that only the highest of officials had a somewhat tolerable life. As it's been shown that Russia's leaders will happily (tank episode) torture their own personification.. well you catch my drift. T_ _herefore, it is my headcanon that the Soviet Union was a separate personification entirely who did everything horrible. Russia was locked away. This will come into play of the story._ _Sorry for the big ass paragraph. I don't own Hetalia._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxx_

...Prussia popped up next to Russia, rather quiet compared to his usual attitude. He sat down next to the taller man, letting out a loud sigh. "It was a busy day today, huh?" Russia remained quiet, unsure as to how to respond. Prussia was actually being.. civil with him? It was... unusual... to say the least; usually

"So, what's the reason you didn't go to the beach, Ice-Cube?" Prussia asked.

Russia looked down at his long sleeves, the night too deep to see color properly. He didn't like to show off his body, as it brought back unpleasant memories. And then there was-

"Scars, I guess?" Prussia continued. "Guessing from that jump, I'm going with a yes. I don't blame you, they look down right _awful._ " He had seen them back when Russia was under the Mongolian Empire, and recently a few years ago. They were bad enough to have bile rise in his throat.

"Prussia?" Russia tentatively began, looking down at his hands.

"Ja?"

"Why are you here?"

"I came because I wanted to." Prussia said, a hint of indignation in the air. "And I didn't really feel like leaving West-"

"No, not that." Prussia looked curiously at Russia, unsure as to where he was going. "Why are you here next to me? I thought you hated me."

"Nah, I don't hate you. I hate the Soviet Union." A look of surprise was present on Russia's face, as if that was the last thing he expected Prussia to say.

"Then..."

"Yeah. I found out." A couple of minutes passed in an awkward silence, before Prussia broke it. "There's another reason you didn't come to the beach, right? You were limping slightly. I've been around you long enough to pick that up. Now, can you tell me?"

Russia took a deep breath; "A-alright. You know the law passed in 2013, and my boss's hatred towards gay people, right?" Prussia nodded, a stony expression on his face. "Five days ago he was complaining about them to me, and I accidentally let it slip that.."

"That you were gay?" Prussia quietly let out.

"Yes.. And, well, he decided to punish me by running me over repeatedly with a tank; I lost track around the 16th mark..." Prussia sucked in his breath, and Russia continued; "It still hasn't healed-it's barely begun to. The injuries hurt; the saltwater would only make it worse; even moving is painful..."

"Dear Lord... Why are your bosses always insane?" Prussia muttered to himself, hand rubbing at his face. "Can I see the damage?"

Russia began to pull his shirt up, wincing all the while; there were bandages seemingly wrapped around his entire torso, and soaked in blood. "It was a rather good thing that he has bandages," Prussia thought to himself, the metallic smell overpowering. Russia pulled the shirt down, and readjusted himself against the side of the house.

"It's been rather hard to keep a happy looking face, and to keep up with the other nations today; it exhausted me." Russia awkwardly let out, giving a yawn as to prove himself. "Still... It's nice to be away from my boss for once.."

"We should probably go and sleep," Prussia said, and once he stood up, he took Russia's hand and pulled him up as well. And thus, the two nations went inside, the night eventually switching to day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

America yawned as he entered the kitchen. The smell of pancakes wafted through the hallway, signifying that Canada was the one preparing breakfast. Hot pancakes with maple syrup and crispy bacon that glittered.. He should _not_ be turned on by this. *Cough* ANYways, America entered the kitchen, and piled all visible food onto his plate, chatting with Canada. By the time he was halfway through his pile of food, the other countries had made their way into the kitchen.

"What do you think we should do today?" America asked the group.

"Since we went to the beach yesterday, our bathing suits are still wet," Germany said, mulling over possible options for the day. "Perhaps a friendly competition of some sort?"

"What about a cooking competition?" France asked. "That would be rather nice, no?"

"That wouldn't occupy the entire day, though." England replied, a little peeved at the thought at the thought of a competition in which he would lose immediately.

"What about truth or dare?" Italy said, crumbs flying out of his mouth. "We could do the cooking competition, and then play truth or dare. After all, we're supposed to get to know each other, right?"

"That's actually.. a good idea, now that I think about it," China thoughtfully said.

"Right? And we can make so much pasta then; it'll be delicious!" Italy exclaimed, a look of happiness illuminating his face. "And all the different kinds too, like penne, or linguine, or-"

"Wait! That means I can make as many burgers as I want, right?" America cut in, his face covered in maple syrup and pieces of pancake.

"No, America," Germany said exasperatedly. "It's a competition of quality, rather than quantity. The same goes for you, Italy, but you'll probably end up disobeying me anyway..." Italy nodded in response, having no shame whatsoever.

"So when do we begin?" Prussia asked. "I'm ready to blow all you losers away!"

"Perhaps at 12:00?" Russia quietly said. "That _is_ when one usually has lunch, correct?

"Hey, that sounds like a good idea!" America exclaimed.

"Everyone who wishes to have the competition at 12:00, please raise your hand." Germany said, everyone barring England raising their hand. "Alright then, it's been decided."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _That's it for now! Please review, as it makes me happy :D_


	4. Chapter 4

The nations had spent the remainder of the morning thinking up recipes to use for the competition. Germany was decided to be the judge of the competition, as he would pick the winner based off of best food, rather than by friendships. With nine people competing, it was a good thing the kitchen was spacious, multiple duplicates of every appliance. The house used to be a military base, after all.

"Alright everybody," Germany announced, holding a stopwatch in his hand. "You have one hour to prepare your dish of choice. Nothing poisonous, please." The other countries let out a chuckle. "Now... On your mark, get set, go!"

The nations immediately set off, rushing to get the ingredients necessary. Germany went off to the living room, able to relax with a book for an hour. Instead of having to look after the childish nations and risk his brain cells dying prematurely, he could have some peace and quiet, even if for a measly hour. He opened his book where the bookmark was, on page 394, and began to read, mind immersed in the fictional world...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxx XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

A beeping noise interrupted Germany's reading; the stopwatch had gone off. Pressing the reset button, he walked into the kitchen, the smells barraging him at once.

"Alright, everyone!" Germany proclaimed. "The time is up. Everyone, you can sit at the kitchen island." America practically _ran_ to sit down, excited to see who would win. The other countries followed, England sighing in exasperation; whether from his cooking or America's antics, it was unclear.

... "I declare the winner France!" Germany announced; France gave a smug look as the other nations groaned.

"Meh, I really don't care," said America. "Now, let's eat this pile o' food!"

The others laughed, and as Germany brought out plates for everyone, the kitchen became a war zone. There was no mercy for people grabbing for dishes, shouts over who got what piece of what, and general chaos. Somehow, food managed to get stuck on the ceiling; judging by the distinctive laughter, it was Prussia. By the end of it all, the kitchen island was an utter mess; Germany demanded that the others clean it up, which they did so reluctantly. Italy clung to his arm, chattering profusely into his ear, but it was soothing. Sighing at the children, Germany shook his head in exasperation. Honestly...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _I know it's_ really _short, but it's been a while and I wanted to put something out. As you guys have probably suspected, I had a bit of a writer's block with this story. I know how I want it, but actually writing it... It was hard to make this chapter because originally, I was going to include all the different types of food they make. I don't however know what all of them taste like, and the actual judging process would be difficult, so I ended up ignoring it. For those of you who still want to know what it is, here you are_

 _Russia made pirozhki, England made fish and chips, Canada made beef tourtiere, Italy made linguine alfredo, Japan made codfish tempura, China made Canton style rice, and France made pot-au-feu._

 _I hope you all enjoyed! Please tell me what you all think in the review box down below! -Potato_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Warning** : Well, this chapter has some sexual stuff going on; it's truth and dare, what'dja think? Still, my imagination _might _have gone a little bit overboard... So, those of you particularly sensitive to depictions of sexual themes, you have been warned. Other than that, please enjoy!_

* * *

"So! We all know how to play truth or dare; but let's add a bit of a twist! If you refuse your truth or your dare, then you have to take a shot of tabasco sauce. And the bottle in my hand will show which nation you choose to ask. That make sense?" America asked.

The other nations nodded.

"Alrighty then! Now, since I have the bottle, I'll spin first!"

America placed the bottle down on the tile floor, and attempted to spin it. The first attempt resulted in failure, only wobbling slightly. Grinning at the other nations, America tried to spin it a second time. This time, it was a success. The bottle spun rapidly in circles, eventually slowing down, the cap face pointing towards Prussia.

"Bring it on!" Prussia shouted.

"Truth or Dare?" America asked.

"Dare, obviously!"

"Then... I dare you to... Oh! I dare you to suck your own dick!"

Germany, China, and England let out loud groans, and Russia covered his face with his hands. Italy looked rather lost, Canada blushing heavily, and France rather... excited...

"That's it?!" Prussia exclaimed, a wolfish grin on his face. "Man, that's _easy!_ "

Prussia began to strip, rapidly tearing his clothes of off his body. Within thirty seconds, Prussia was entirely naked. He sat down, bending his torso forward, trying to reach his manhood.

"Almost there... I can almost reach it... " Prussia's voice suddenly became muffled; "I got it! Hey, this feels pretty good..."

America burst into laughter, just as Germany let out a _very_ manly scream. France looked a little too pleased to be considered normal.

"B-bruder! Please put your clothes back on!" Germany demanded, a mortified look on his face.

"Yeah, yeah, don't get your panties into a twist, West!" Prussia replied. Standing back up, and looking rather pleased with himself, Prussia gathered his clothes, and spent as long as one possibly could putting them on. Once he sat back down, eliciting relieved sighs from the other nations, he grabbed the bottle and with a flick of his wrist, gave it a spin.

It spun slowly in circles, the nations watching with anticipation. It came to a stop in front of China, who looked up in horror at the other.

"Truth or dare, China?" Prussia asked, a sly grin on his face.

"Truth! Truth! I pick truth, aru!"

Prussia's face fell slightly, a bit disappointed. As he sifted through his mind for ideas, his face lit up once more. A laugh snuck past his lips, China looking rather worried.

"When was the last time you masturbated?" Prussia asked, laughing maniacally.

"I refuse to answer that!" China screeched, before dissolving into muttering to himself in Mandarin. No doubt about it, he was making some unmentionable comments, judging by Japan lightly shoving China, a blush covering his face as he tried to get his older brother to be quiet.

America passed a shot glass and tabasco bottle to China, who downed it with no signs of discomfort.

"How can you do that with no reaction?!" America asked.

"Sichuan," China snapped back.

"...Oh."

Roughly grabbing the bottle, China gave it a spin, and it landed on none other than France. France looked back at China, a too pleased look on his face, much to China's dismay.

"Truth or dare, aru?"

"Dare."

China thought for a while, making sure France could in no way make the situation dirty, before coming up with his question.

"England will make the worst combination of food he can think of, and you must eat the entire thing."

The other nations groaned in sympathy, much to England's chagrin. Slowly, he got up, and telling by the acrid smoke, the "food" was not edible. England came back to the living room, carrying a plate with flower-embroidered oven mitts, a dark grey smoke cloud simmering over the chunks of seemingly looking coal.

Placing it carefully next to France, England handed the nation a fork, and sat down moodily at his own spot. France reluctantly took a bite, before scarfing the entire dish down to get it over with. He gagged loudly, but managed to keep everything down; judging by the expression on his face, though, it didn't do well with him.

"Well, spin the bloody thing, France." England said crossly.

"Oui, mon ami," France replied.

Giving the bottle a twirl, it landed on America, who gave a huge grin.

"Al _right_!" America cheered. "I pick dare, no bother asking; now give me a good one, man!"

"Alright, alright," France said, amusement present in his voice. "Now, let's see... Hmm, perhaps... yes, that would work." Giving America a sly grin, France continued; "I dare you to give a lap-dance to any person of your choice."

"Hmm..."

France was out, as well as England and Canada. Russia was giving him a fucking terrifying glare; he was out too. That left Italy, Germany, Prussia, and China.

"I choose Germany!" America boldly announced.

One lap-dance and one a highly mortified Germany later, America gave the bottle another spin, landing on Russia.

"Truth or dare, man?" America asked Russia.

"Dare," Russia quickly replied.

America gave a snicker. "Are you a virgin?"

A quiet "I wish" was mumbled from Russia, before he spun the bottle, which landed on Canada.

"Truth or dare?" Russia quietly asked the other nation.

"Um... dare!" Canada decided.

"I dare you to... um... I dare you to drink an entire bottle of vodka."

Canada let out a gulp; he could drink half a bottle at the very best. Begrudgingly, Canada shuffled into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of the clear liquid, and slowly returned back. Unscrewing the top, Canada lifted the rim of the bottle to his lips, and began to chug it down. With America and Prussia cheering him on, Canada managed to get three-fourths of the bottle, before giving up, and collapsing on the floor.

"Alright, I think that might be it for now," Germany stated, Prussia and America laughing hysterically in the background.

"Yes, you're probably right," England agreed. "I'll take Canada up to his room; he's bound to be ill later, with how much vodka he drank."

"Right."

England picked up the blond nation, who let out a groan, and slung an arm over his shoulder, and carried him to his room.

"So what now?" America asked Germany, now over his laughing fit.

"It's two o'clock now, so it's much to early to retire to bed..." Germany said. "Since Canada is now sticks, we can't go anywhere."

"Ve, Germany!" Italy burst into the conversation. "What about video games?"

"I agree," joined in, Japan. "We could play Mario Kart 8 Deluxe; the house has the proper system, and there are enough controls for everyone to join in.

"I'm down to playin' it, West," Prussia agreed.

"I as well," France purred.

"...I suppose so..." England muttered, looking rather embarrassed.

"I'm rather tired, so no thank you," Russia quietly said.

"I'm in!" China said joyfully, hugging a tense Japan.

"Alright then!" America cried. "Let's get 'ta racing!"

* * *

 _That's it for chapter five! It's a rather silly one, but eh, me no care. Anyways, please tell me what you think in the review box down below! It makes me happy._

 _-Potato_


	6. Chapter 6

Japan took out the hand controls, and quickly checked to see if they had adequate battery percentage; seeing as they did, he let out a smile of approval. Everything was set; the game had been started, the controls were working, the motion sensor was up to par. England had already put Canada back in his room. Russia had gone to the basement, where the hot sun couldn't beat down on him.

Ah, Mario kart. Who _didn't_ like it? Japan was thankful that his children had created such a wonderful game. Not only that, but it provided bonding between people. Perhaps, after thousands of years of separation from his _ni-san_ , Japan could finally reunite. He doubted that however; many years of wars, grief, and terrible crimes had made that certain. Why would China forgive him, after all? He didn't deserve it. He didn't deserve it, not after all the terrible things he had done.

"Snap out of it, Kiku," Japan thought to himself, shaking his head. "You have to be proper; you can not let anything seem out of the ordinary. There is no room for mistakes."

Still, he stiffened as China chose to sit next to him, uncertainty coursing through him. What would he do? How to react?

"Do you like this game, Japan?" China asked Japan, who snapped at attention.

"H-Hai!" Japan responded.

"That's good then, aru! That means we can both enjoy it, since I like it too!"

...China enjoyed his games?

Japan murmured a quiet "arigato", blushing heavily.

Wanting to focus on something else, Japan focused his eyes back on the screen in front of him. Picking his character, he went for the mii section. As he was, well, _Japan,_ he had a special character design. Selecting that, as well as his carefully picked cart selection, Japan waited for the other nations to finish.

America went for Mario (cries of _I'm the HERO!_ could be heard), Germany went for Bowser; the spiked guards around his neck, arms, and legs seemed to amuse him. Italy went for Princess Peach, smiling widely at Germany, who looked incredibly flustered. Prussia was dry-bones; his shrieks overtook all the noise in the room, amazed at the "awesomeness" of the design.

France was Princess Rosalina; she was such an elegant looking character, that France felt an instant connection to her. England was a green Koopa.

Once all of them had chosen their karts, the gaming began.

The first course that the group played was Luigi's Mansion. Japan raced ahead, leading the group ahead. The others sped after him, running into the question blocks and receiving their items.

They reached the muddy part of the course, and went onto the nearest stretches of dry land, England using a mushroom to take a shortcut. First lap completed, then second. America was gaining up on Japan, excited cries coming from his lips, but Japan used a greenshell, and hit the pissed off American.

Japan powered through the finish line, giving a smile of satisfaction.

China huffed a sigh, before congratulating a now flustered Japan.

Next round was Yoshi's circuit. Of course, due to it's many routes, the nations all took different roads. However, due to receiving a star, China was able to overtake smirk, a loud "ARU!" coming from his lips.

An hour later, and many, many courses later, Japan was the winner, followed by Germany and China. America was behaving rather childish, pouting and lightly complaining. As Japan was turning off the system, and placing each controller back onto the charger, China came up to him, a smile on his face.

"I really enjoyed myself today. Do you, perhaps, want to play this again sometime in the near future?" China asked,

"...H-hai..." Japan said, blushing as he looked down at his feet.

"Thank you!" China said. He seemed to ponder on something for a moment, before reaching out and giving Japan a big hug. The smaller nation tensed up fiercely, shoulders hunching.

"You know, Kiku, although you were always quiet, you've gotten quieter over the years," China quietly said. "You were always the most obedient child I raised. And although there have been some... incidents... over the years..."

"...I understand, China-san." Japan said, still looking down, guilt curling inside of him. "I... I'll try to stay away and maintain my distance-"

"You dumbass, Japan!" China angrily said. "I mean the complete opposite, aru!"

"...Ah...?"

"I swear... you're one of the older nations, how can you be so idiotic?" China huffed. "I want us to get _closer_. Be more like the brothers like we used to be. I miss the way it once was."

"I... I didn't know..." Japan slowly said, still blushing heavily. "I thought that..."

"Well, whatever you thought, it was wrong, aru!" China exclaimed, smiling. He reached out again, and gave the tense nation another big hug.

Hopefully now, they could finally mend what had been broken.

* * *

 _Here thy go! Another chapter of this rather idiotic story of mine! I hope you all enjoyed; sorry for the longer than usual wait; I was working on other oneshots, another story, and difficulty on how to make the Mario kart part interesting. Nevertheless, I hope you liked it! Please leave your opinions down below._

 _-Potato_


End file.
